Día y Noche
by Sora y Hoshiko
Summary: Durante el Torneo de los Shamanes comienzan a ocurrir sucesos extraños y misteriosas muertes que acaban por guiar a los shamanes tras la pista de Hao, pero ¿Será él el culpable? ¿Y qué relación tienen los dos nuevos equipos con lo que está sucediendo?
1. Día Uno Parte uno

**Día y Noche, por Sora y Hoshiko**

**Día Uno.**

Esta historia fue un proyecto que empezamos en una página, para más detalles sobre la historia y los equipos, visiten nuestro profile, que allí pusimos la información ¡Muchas gracias por leernos!  
DISCLAIMER: Shaman King ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece, y están aquí incluídos sin fines de lucro.

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente, parecía estar en todas partes, revelando los secretos que sólo la noche abraza.

Aquella ciudad se había visto repentinamente recorrida por una multitud. Gente que todos los días guardaba secretos, pero allí parecía no tener nada que ocultar. Gente que hablaba sola, o al menos eso creería la gente que viviera en algún otro lugar. Aquella ciudad era distinta, cada quinientos años se poblaba de gente que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía sentirse libre.

Algunos no corren con la misma suerte, pensó una chica mientras paseaba por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Pensaba en aquellos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer un lugar como aquel, un lugar que sentía más cercano a su hogar que cualquier otro. Luego pensó en lo sucedido quinientos años atrás, su mente estaba confundida al respecto. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho aquella persona "Este torneo sólo servirá para que se repita lo sucedido en el último..." y se estremeció.

Iba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, quizás por eso, no vio a aquella otra chica sino hasta que ambas chocaron y el golpe la hizo caer al suelo.

-Disculpe, no estaba poniendo atención…- Dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie -¿Esta usted bien?  
-Estoy bien- Terminada esta frase, se dio cuenta que la otra chica se le había quedado mirando a los ojos con una profundidad que no se podía ignorar -¿Que pasa?- La otra chica reacciono rápidamente y se llevo la mano a la frente como si estuviera enferma de repente "¿Que fue eso? Esta chica tiene grandes poderes" pensó y sin responder la miro a la chica de nuevo.  
-No es nada, disculpe- Dijo finalmente después de unos segundos de confusión.  
-Mi nombre es Miranee- La miró fijo -Siento que lo que voy a decir suene tan irrespetuoso, pero no necesitas tratarme de usted, a menos que te moleste que te trate de tú.

Al ver la reaccion de Miranee, cambió su manera de ser drascticamente.

-¿Eh¡Ah! Disculpa, Miranee. Mi nombre es Hoshiko¡Tsukade Hoshiko! Puedes decirme Hoshiko, gusto en conocerte.- Le dirigio una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Llegaste a la aldea hace mucho?  
-Llegue ayer con dos amigos, aunque los he perdido de vista- Rio un poco- ¿Y tu?  
-Ya llevo algún tiempo aquí, también con dos amigos.- Miró a su alrededor -Este lugar, se me hace tan perfecto- Rió -Aunque ha de sonar bastante raro.  
-¿Tu crees?- La miró con curiosidad- Bueno, de verdad tienes razón. Este lugar es muy tranquilo y lindo. Me pregunto cómo sera la siguiente etapa.  
-Se siente casi como un hogar- La interrumpió. -Oh, lo siento.- Le sonrió avergonzada. -Tampoco sé de qué vendrá la siguiente etapa, no lo había pensado.

Hoshiko rio francamente.

- No te preocupes -Le sonrió de vuelta- En realidad no recuerdo como es tener un hogar - Miró al cielo.  
-Parece que va a llover.- Dijo y un grito la interrumpió.  
-¡Miranee!- Gritó un joven mientras corría hacia ella con una sonrisa. -¿Dónde te habías metido?  
-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Miranee y el chico la miró extrañado. -¿Qué no tienes modales?- Le golpeó la cabeza con el puño cerrado. -Hoshiko, este es Leo. Leo ¿dónde esta Fy?

Hoshiko miró al chico un poco extrañada, pero le sonrió

-Gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Hoshiko.  
-El gusto es mío, no tienes por qué ser tan formal- Le respondió con otra sonrisa.  
-Y tú no tienes por qué ser tan irrespetuoso.- Miranee le dio la espalda a Hoshiko brevemente. -Aún no me has dicho dónde se ha metido Fy.  
-Tampoco yo lo sé, Miranee.  
-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla- Dijo con fastidio. -Lo siento, Hoshiko, nos veremos más tarde ¿De acuerdo? Antes de que empiece a llover.- Sonrió alegremente y se fue.  
-¿Acaso dijo que llovería?- Dijo Leo mirando al cielo. -¿Con este sol...? Bueno, lo siento Hoshiko, pero yo también debo irme ¡Un gusto!- La miró sonriente una última vez y se fue corriendo.  
-Adios- Murmuró Hoshiko sonriendo "Qué gente extraña..." Luego siguió caminando, pensando en toparse con sus amigos -¿Dónde se habrán metido...?

Mientras tanto Leo había perdido de vista a Miranee y se encargaba de buscar a sus dos compañeras.

-¡Fy!- Gritó Leo corriendo hacia ella.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con serenidad.  
-Creí que Miranee vendría a buscarte.  
-Por el contrario, cuando le contacté a través del Oráculo, me dijo que estaba contigo.  
-Y a mi me dejó para ir a buscarte... ¿Dónde crees que se haya metido?  
-Sólo sé que ultimamente ha estado recibiendo muchos mensajes, y no me quiere decir de quién.- Leo se tapó la boca con ambas manos. -¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Fy arqueando una ceja.  
-¿Y si tiene un... un... novio?- Preguntó con tono exageradamente dramático.  
-¿Uno que no seas tú? No me sorprendería.  
-Puedes ser demasiado cruel a veces. De todas formas, me preocupa.  
-Quizás debas frecuentar otras mujeres, Leo...

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y Miranee no llegaba. Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer repentinamente.

Leo se asomó a la ventana de la pensión y dejó que la lluvia mojara su rostro.

-Tenía razón. Quizás... no deba preocuparme tanto.


	2. Día Uno parte dos

**Día y Noche, por Sora y Hoshiko**

**Día Uno (Parte dos)**

Bajo un hermoso árbol se encontraron dos personas, la lluvia no había dejado de caer y el maravilloso espectáculo continuó.

-¿Sabes? No es muy inteligente estar aquí, puede que empeore la lluvia y nos caiga un rayo- Bromeó un chico mientras se ponía de pie.  
-¿De qué hablas? La lluvia es maravillosa, no podría hacerme da-- Un estornudo le negó a la joven terminar su frase.  
-También deberías saber que podemos enfermarnos- El chico dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro -Ya esta aquí.  
-¿Te refieres a...?- Alguien se acercaba a ellos corriendo.  
-¡¡Los encontré!!- Dijo alegremente la recién-llegada.  
-¿Dónde estabas¡Dijiste que vendrías a medio día!- Respondió el joven algo enfadado.  
-¡Youji! No tienes por que enfadarte, lo que pasa es que me topé con algo interesante.- Dijo alegremente.  
-Igual, Hoshiko, nos abandonaste- Dijo la otra chica bromeando.  
-Claro que no los abandone, Kouya. ¡Regrese de todos modos!- Hoshiko cerro el caso.- Vayamos a comer algo- Sonrió.  
-¿Con esta lluvia? Prefiero buscar un lugar más seguro para.  
-Aun no quiero regresar a la pensión- Interrumpió Hoshiko caprichosamente.  
-Ya es tarde- Respondió con enfado a la chica.  
-Y no hemos comido nada- Hoshiko siguió con la pequeña pelea.  
-¡Por tu culpa!- Dijo Youji.  
-¡Pudiste mandarme un mensaje por el oráculo si me necesitabas tanto!- Para ese tiempo Kouya se limito a observarlos con afán, como siempre.  
-¡Quién te necesita!  
-¡Aparentemente tú, estas enfadado conmigo por llegar tarde!-

Kouya dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras los otros dos seguían peleando.

-Siempre es lo mismo…- Sonrió y sacó una cajita de su mochila, la abrió y tomó dos de las cosas que había dentro. -¡Oigan ustedes!  
-¿Uh?- Al mismo tiempo miraron a Kouya quien les metió bruscamente a la boca una bola de arroz a cada uno. Ambos se pasaron la bola de arroz con dificultad y tosiendo miraron a Kouya - Gracias...- Dijeron finalmente.

Mientras tanto, en una de las pensiones cercanas al bosque, Leo continuaba vigilando la ventana esperando a Miranee.

-¿Ya sabes de qué tratará esta etapa del torneo?  
-¡Fynn!- Se sobresaltó Leo -Sabes que detesto que vengas por detrás mío y en silencio... eres igual a ella.  
-Yo sólo venía a decirte que en esta parte del torneo se llevarán a cabo peleas.- Dijo con inocencia el espíritu.  
-¿Peleas¿De qué tipo?  
-De videojuegos. No seas idiota ¿Qué tipo de peleas pueden llevarse a cabo en un torneo de shamanes?- Interrumpió Fy.  
-Sabes ser muy desagradable en ocasiones, Fy.  
-Es una virtud que te transmitiré con el tiempo.  
-¿Ha vuelto Miranee?  
-No. Ni tampoco Amarante. Espero no esté preparandose para la siguiente etapa.  
-Ella tampoco sabía de qué iba a tratar.  
-Últimamente, Miranee ha estado ocultando muchas cosas- Opinó Fynn -No me extrañaría que-  
-¡Ella no es así¡Ya me cansas con tus rumores, Fy¡¿Eres su amiga o qué?!- Vociferó Leo y abandonó la habitación a grandes zancadas.  
-Quizás debas dejar de intentar hacerle ver que Miranee no es la de antes, Fy.  
-Él cree que no me importa nada... Pero la verdad es que, desde que estamos aquí, no ha sido la misma.  
-Eso dices tú, pero quizás él.  
-¡Quizás él deba dejar de idealizarla Fynn, no somos niños, y ella no tiene por qué hacerle esto!- Fynn la miró durante unos segundos y antes de abandonar la habitación se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos -¿Quizás estés celosa de que la quiera a ella?- Luego se fue.  
-Quizás esté celosa de que tú no me quieras a mí...- Dijo Fy y miró por la ventana -¿Dónde te habrás metido ahora...? Me preocupas...

* * *

Esperamos les haya gustado como vamos hasta ahora xD ¡No olviden dejar su review como incentivo para que sigamos publicando! (Porfavorygracias) 


End file.
